Problem: Solve for $x$ : $4 = \dfrac{x}{9}$
Explanation: Multiply both sides by $9$ $ 4 {\cdot 9} = \dfrac{x}{9} {\cdot 9} $ Simplify: $36 = \dfrac{x}{\cancel{9}} \cdot \cancel{9}$ $x = 36$